Palm
(Note: The spoilers are from DoD, not ToP) 'Palm '''is a female SandWing. Her name is mentioned in [[The Brightest Night|''The Brightest Night]] as Smolder's lover, yet he said that Queen Oasis did not allow them to be partners for the fear of more potential challengers if they had female dragonet eggs. Smolder never saw Palm again after Oasis "dealt" with her. Six-Claws described her to be a sweet, clever, and nervous dragon who adored Smolder and was terrified of the queen, and who would most likely never raise dragonets to kill the queen. It is possible that Onyx is her daughter. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom'' When Glory and Jambu disguised themselves as IceWings to enter Blaze's Fortress, it was explained to them that one of the tapestries was a romantic story of Blaze's brother, Smolder, falling in love with a dragon and that her mother never approved, and thought that Queen Oasis might have killed her. The dragon in the tapestry was supposed to represent Palm, Smolder's love. ''The Brightest Night In the prologue, Blister asks if Smolder is running off with his girlfriend again, and Queen Oasis says that she took care of that. Smolder, near the end of the book, says the name of his lover is Palm. He recounts a similar story to Blaze's one that may have been Palm. ''Moon Rising When Onyx tells Moon and Ostrich about how she found the piece of skyfire, she tells of how it killed her motherPalm when it went through her head. She considered it to be beautiful and deadly, which made her love it even more. This suggests that she did not have a strong connection with Palm, perhaps caused by their constant wandering. Darkness of Dragons The prologue is from Palm's PoV. She is running away from the queen's soldiers, who are trying to take her back to the palace. Right about to pass out, she finds Prickle's oasis and hut. Prickle, her somewhat mean sister, grudgingly lets her in, and they start arguing about Smolder. The guards burst in, but instead of arresting Palm, they arrest Prickle because the sisters look so alike. One of the guards recognizes the real Palm, but doesn't mention it. Palm decides to run away and travel the continent, but realizes that she's with egg. This egg most likely turned out to be Onyx. ''Deserter Shortly before Oasis' death, Smolder was shown crying about Palm's disappearance and possible death. Six-Claws mentions that he had known Palm due to working in the kitchen with her. No one mentioned if she was really dead or just imprisoned. Trivia *In ''Prisoners, Fierceteeth mentioned a dragon when talking to Saguaro that had supposedly "been down in the prison since Queen Oasis ruled". Many believe that this is Prickle, as she was taken away instead of Palm. *Tui confirmed that Palm is most likely Onyx's mother and was not killed by Oasis, during a reading where she read the prologue of Darkness of Dragons. This would make Onyx Palm's only daughter. *A palm is an unbranched evergreen tree with a crown of long feathered or fan-shaped leaves, and typically having old leaf scars forming a regular pattern on the trunk. Palm trees sometimes bear coconuts. *A leaf of a palm tree awarded as a prize is viewed as a symbol of victory or triumph. *This suits Palm well, as in the end Queen Oasis did not imprison Palm. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold JSJWHDH.jpg|Palm (left) by YlimE mooP Pencilsandwingpalm.jpg|Palm under a palm tree Niceorworried.png Palm.png Calmpalm.png|by Destinyfollower2233: Palm thinking of Smolder SandWing3.jpg SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 001859.jpg|A real palm tree Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Supporting Characters Category:POVs Category:DoD Characters Category:Mentioned in HK Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Mentioned in Deserter Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate